Draegan
|imageBIG = Draegan.png|Rarity=legendary|TrueType=Legendary_Enemies |TypeFormat=Boss|Health = ~4000|Resistances = |Weaknesses = Poisonable}}Draegan is a legendary enemy, and is considered the "final boss" of Salt. It's a giant cultist with a mask looking like a cow skull, and a necklace made of sharp teeth. The fight with this boss is quite unique because there are two phases differenciated by Draegan's title. Invocation If the player has a tiger fang, a Bounty Hunter's amulet and a moonrock ring in his inventory and interact with the Rune Stone in a stronghold, it will sink into the ground and the fight with Draegan will begin (one of the items will be randomly consumed). An iron gate will block the exit and will disappears only if the player kills Draegan or he's killed. Draegan will spawn in the center of the stronghold, in his Banished Form. Three pillars of power will spawn around the fortress, along with three dark portals next to them. As soon as the fight begins, three priests of Draegan will go out of these portals and attacks you. Draegan the Banished (first phase) In this phase, Draegan will simply stand in the center of the stronghold, holding his head with one hand as if he went out of a drinking party. His health will be pretty low at the beginning, but the pillars of power will progressively heal him. During this time, multiple minions (a.k.a priests of Draegan) will spawn from dark portals at regular intervals, trying to protect their master. The player can decide to break the pillars of power to stop the healing process, but a spell will be cast each time a pillar is destroyed, making the fight more difficult. Destroying the dark portals is a good way to get rid of the minions. Attacking Draegan immediately is possible (and even killing him), but you need a high damage output to counter the healing process. When Draegan is full HP, he will be fully awoken. Draegan the Awoken (second phase) Draegan will sit in the center of the stronghold, and a green/blue aura around his mask will appear. Human skulls floating around his head can also appear sometimes. Those skulls will float towards you after a certain amount of time, doing insane damage. He will cast different spells to attack you, like a fire tornado. The pillars of power will not heal him anymore, however destroying them will still cast spells. During this phase, martyrs of Draegan can spawn near Draegan, along with the usual priests if the portals are still there. At this point, the player should focus on damaging Draegan directly while avoiding the spells. The fight could take a while since Dreagan has at least 4000 HP. When the player finally deals the last blow, a green smoke will escape from Draegan's body while he's agonizing. The smoke is similar to the one emanating from the ancient skull during the cultist ritual (A Dark Ritual). Dialogue After Draegan is defeated, Lenvell will appear next to the entrance of the stronghold, and congratulate you when you speak to him. Drops When Draegan dies, it will drop one of the items from this list: * Cloak of the Dark One * Dark Cobalt Greatsword * Destroyer's Belt * Elemental Dancers * Mask of Bone * Pick of Crumbled Wardens * Robe of the Awoken (Awoken Form only) * Robe of the Sleeping (Banished Form only) When all of these items have been acquired, it will only drop a massive amount of gold (around 1000). Source * Stronghold * Lenvell * Summoning Draegan Tips * Due to the high damage output of the spells and minions, it is recommended to have very good armor. * Strong bandages and pristine white flower potions is a must. * Destroying only the dark portals and waiting for Draegan to be fully healed is a good strategy since the pillars of power's spells can be hard to avoid. * Consuming a Pirate King Token will make the fight much easier. * Destroying the pillar of darkness will make your screen dark, destroying it last or leaving it will make the fight easier. Trivia * Draegan never physically attacks you. It does nothing in his Banished form and summons lethal spells during his Awoken form. * The items drops will differ depending on which form Draegan has been killed. * The minions can be killed by spells. * The invocation can be performed after the "A Paranoid Fisherman" quest has been started. * Draegan's body will only disappear after a great distance has been sail, similar to the tiger's body. History * Introduced in Update 1.9 The Summoning * Before v.1.9.6, the items used to summon Draegan were not consumed. Gallery 20170818162508 1.jpg|Draegan the Awoken dying with the green smoke 20170818162250 1.jpg|Poison on the ground and a small fire tornado 20170818162219 1.jpg|Poison and burning ground, 3 small fire tornado and the red fire tornado cast by Draegan 20170818162057 1.jpg|Booo 20170810125633 1.jpg|Draegan killed in his Banished form 20170810123503 1.jpg|A look at the fight 20170810123246 1.jpg|"Go, my fellow minions, kill the infidel !" Draegan_skulls.jpg|The skulls can one-shot you. Category:Legendary Enemies Category:Cultists Category:Enemies